A fundamental challenge to any autonomous vehicle related technology relates to collecting and interpreting information about a vehicle's surrounding environment, along with planning and executing commands to appropriately control vehicle motion to safely navigate the vehicle through its current environment. For example, measurement data can be captured from one or more sensors of an autonomous vehicle (or a vehicle equipped with autonomous vehicle sensors) and used for tracking and/or identifying dynamic objects within the environment surrounding the vehicle. Improvement in precision of such measurements remains desired. Moreover, when sensors of an autonomous vehicle can obtain measurements at multiple points (e.g., multiple point radar measurements), improvement in efficient processing of multiple points is desired.